The Drake's Dilemma
by Marie Chandler
Summary: A vampire turns Lucy and makes her run away in order to have Nicholas to herself. The Drake's believe Lucy is dead. Till Nicholas runs into her at one of the many Vampire Academy's. What happens when Lucy's Vampire Mother finds out? What will happen btwn. Lucy and Nicholas as he tries to understand that his girlfriend is a dangerous vampire, who can kick his ass? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Drake's Dilemma

Nicholas and Lucy

Chapter One: Lucy

I cannot believe that I have another set of fangs than Sol. Oh god they can't find out that I turned or the other thing, my very bad other thing. "Lucy!" I turn sharply at the sound of Nick's voice I tongue my fangs and look out the window in the bathroom. Should I escape or should I stay and say that I was turned in a warehouse but a very bad vampire who wants the Drake family dead. The sad part is that the vampire is someone the Drake's trust specially Nick. Looking at the window I open it slowly and quietly and lightly jump out the window. As quiet as the most feral vamps I make my landing and run. I turn around and feel confusion from my Nick. Sighing I turn around and run to the academy for Helios- Ra. Wait I can't go back I am a vampire. I have nowhere to go. I look back at the forest and the urge to cry overwhelms me. But I refuse to be weak, what I need to do is to learn how to fight. I got to protect them even if they don't realize that they are in danger. Quickly I run toward the highway when I am running I hear part of a conversation by the Drake's and my family it seems that they realize I have gone missing and are looking for me. Running fast I look around make sure they don't see me and jump. In the back of my mind I can see it all Solange crying, the whole family crying, and Nick looking out the window in a grieving manner wondering, "Why did she jump off that cliff. And we didn't even find her body. Was it some vampire that made her do it? If so I will find the bastard and get him, then slowly, painfully kill him." With a splash I land in the water and stay under until I am far away from the cliff holding the Drake's. Gasping even though it is not necessary I surface the water and look back and see that I am right under the bridge. With a little surge to the left I launch myself to the shore and then climb up the bridge. Sighing I stand on the side of the highway with my thumb raised waiting for a ride. I stand for twenty minutes till a kind man with three kids stop and let me in. "How old are you?" I look at him and say, "18." Even though I know and he knows it is a lie. He looks at me for a while and nods his head. With that he presses on the peddle with loud cute kids talking the whole time.

14 Hours Later

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask. The man looks over and says, "I live at Helios- Ra grounds. And I know you are Lucy I also know that you are a vampire and that you are a very young vampire, yet you don't look like you are very hungry. So tell me did they turn you?" Looking at him in shock I just sit there and sit and sit and sit. "Well?" I clear my throat and say, " The Drake's didn't change me. Um a another vampire did she knew I was close with the Drake's but the thing is she wants Nick so she can get to him and kill him, then she would kill him and rule. But the thing is she doesn't know that he won't rule Solange will. And when she finds out she is going to kill him. Maybe even Solange." He nods his head then replies, "So how are you helping by running away?" "Well I need to learn how to fight then I will protect them. Even if they don't realize they need it. I love him." I smile softly at the thought of Nick. "Nicholas Drake?" I look at him like umm are you stupid or something "Of course." He nods his head. "Can you give me some Hypnos so I can sleep I am too wired." He nods his head and the next thing I know I am out like a kid with too much sugar in their bloodstream. I knew I wouldn't see the Drake's for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Lucy**

It's been fifty years since I last seen the Drake's and from what I heard they are still mourning my 'death'. It kind of angers me because I want them to move on. Maybe I want to start a new life without worrying that someone will recognize me. But then I think of Nik and all that anger washes away only to be replaced with love. The pure love that only two soul mates can feel for each other. Last I heard about Nik's romances was that he just dated girls for the sex and that was it. It angered me almost making me want to just go and knock him upside his head but I knew I couldn't.

It would bring up too many questions. Questions that I myself can't even answer at the moment. Like how I have all these fangs and who turned me?! It made me wonder if they would believe me if I told them who did this to me. If any person would believe me it would be Solange. I missed them terribly and my family they died three decades ago. I missed them terribly but I knew they were happy and probably looking down on me ranting about how I should be with Nik right now demanding that we 'make babies'.

My mom would say that too. She always wanted me to be with Nik. Unlike someone who just wants him for his throne that he will never get because Solange will be the one who will rule. Unless she is planning to kill the whole entire Drake family. Oh… yeah that isn't good. Muttering to myself I walk out of the gym where I help train the Vampire Hunters; I was making a check list of what I needed when I ran into a very hard body. For a human I probably would have fallen down but I didn't all I did was mumble a sorry excuse of an apology and kept on walking. Well that was till somebody yelled my name.

Turning I looked up and found that one person I was never expecting to see again. It was my Nik; I should probably be happy about this, but with the look he is giving me really had me worried for my safety and well-being. "Um… well I gotta go and plan my revenge. So I will see you later ya?" I told him faking total and utter calm before attempting to scamper out of his sight but I failed like really miserably. "You have five seconds to explain darling!" Clearing my throat I say cautiously, "That is kinda impossible even though I am a vampire now. So yeah…"

Nik didn't say anything just gave me this really scary glare that almost scared me but um not so much that I felt the need to run away screaming and crying. But I will probably have to do that when I see Momma Drake. Oh squash. "On a scale of one to ten how angry are you and how angry do you think your mom will be?" I ask in a small voice. "So mad she might kill you." Somebody behind us snorted as they passed by and said, "As if… Never met anybody who can kill her. Good luck with that."

Nik looked down at me curiously I just gave an impish grin before saying, "I have no idea what he is talking about." I look down at the floor again, "Still am that very clumsy girl. No vampire grace or anything besides strength and bloodlust." Yeah this is really awkward for me. Cause ya see here I am with the man… yeah he is a man… that if I got caught with I could possibly die. Well not really she would have a really hard time trying to kill me. Like a really hard time.

Not that I am bragging or anything. Okay so maybe I am bragging… partially. I really am not the one to brag. Nope all that is a lie I am bragging like a lot. "So… how has the last five decades been for you Nik?" I ask not really sure I should have asked that because his face just turned tomato red and I think this is the time I should escape like right now because his eyes are really turning red. "Well I guess I will talk to you later." I said before running like a bat out of Hades. Yeah so did not imagine this when I thought about how my day would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Nik

I'm livid not only did she run away but she was also a vampire. I want to know who turned her and when I do I am going to rip their heart out very slowly. I am going to make them regret what they did to Lucy. She was suppose to stay human she was never allowed to turn. She didn't know this I always told her I would turn but I lied. I grabbed one of the nearest student lifting him into the air by his throat asking, "Where is the headmaster of the school?" OF course in my anger I didn't realize he couldn't answer when he was being choked so I unwillingly put him down so he could answer.

"He left last week to deal with the neighboring Academy but Mr. Hansel is his replacement while he is gone." The boy muttered so terrified that he lightly urinated on himself. Disgusted with the human I went to find this Hansel man. It took me a while but I am a determined man so I obviously found him. I didn't do the violent approach instead I did the deadly calm lethal approach. "Mr. Hansel I assume?" I question him. He nods his head letting out a wicked grin with my fangs I said, "I have some questions about how one very dear to my family is alive seeing that she is suppose to look like she is fifty."

We are currently in the Headmasters room; I called my parents not long ago telling them they should come to the Academy here. I didn't tell them why because I think it is safer for everyone when I tell them about Lucy. Oh my goodness Solange is going to be so angry it is so not going to be pretty. Her temper has just gotten worse over the years. Solange was so heartbroken about Lucy's death I wondered how she bared to be near her mother. I may not have been loyal to Lucy in body but emotional I have been.

I can't love another girl. Lucy was it if anything I would only be fond of a girl but I could never love another. Only Lucy it will always be Lucy. All of a sudden Lucy comes busting into the room. When she sees me she turns to leave but I stop her. "Bring me rope Mr. Hansel." He nods his head before sending an apologetic look towards Lucy who mutters, "Traitor." I almost laugh but anger covers the amusement that I find myself feeling. "Why Lucy?" I asked even though I knew I should wait for my family but I needed answers. Lucy doesn't say anything but just stares down at the floor.

"Are you just going to ignore me, Lucy? Act like I am not here. Well guess what I am here. I've suffered fifty years mourning over you only to find that you are actually alive! Do you have any idea how that feels? You are the love of my life and you didn't even tell me or sent a letter saying that you were alive." I yelled towards the end. When the door burst open and my whole family stood there. Lucy whispered, "You didn't. OH god she is going to kill me. Oh god this wasn't suppose to happen." My whole family stared at Lucy in shock next thing I know Lucy is out of her binds.

She turned to me hissing, "There was a reason why you didn't know I was alive!" She yelled. She turned quickly to my mother. "Does anyone else know you are here?" She asks. Mom shakes her head indicating that nobody else knows. "Good. None of you are to mention this to anybody you can't tell anyone that I am alive you are to act like you never saw me do you understand? I got to protect you guys. This time I will say goodbye. I love you guys. I will back one day I just got to get arid of her first."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Nik

We all stared at the door way shocked at Lucy's vehemence to keeping her a secret. She said not to tell anyone so obviously someone in our close circle is not to be trusted. "Mom someone…" I never got the chance to finish because she said, "I know someone in our close circle changed her and didn't want us to know. Now all we have to do is find out is who. 'Cause the sooner we do the sooner we get to see Lucy. It is going to be nice to have her back." Mom said as she continued to stare at the doorway. "Alright kids let's get to work."

Solange and I stayed back for a little for many reasons. Mainly because we loved her so much, more than anyone could comprehend. She was… is the love of my life and no one could ever take her place. Lucy was always suppose to be by my side. I was planning on turning her a couple of weeks before she died my parents and I already talked about it. I talked to Lucy's parents they were fine with it too. They knew how much Lucy meant to me, how much I wanted to make her mine, and the future I had planned for us. But someone had to take that from me they made her stay away from me.

There is going to be hell to pay when I find this person I will kill them. "Nik?" Solange whispered gently to me. Turning I look at her not saying anything just staring at her. "We are going to get her back and we will be a family again. I promise. Whoever made Lucy do this will pay for what they have done." I nod my head before leaving her in the Headmasters room. I walked towards Lucy's room using my sense to guide me there and when I reached her room I was in awe. Whoever Lucy was hunting down she had all her information she just has to act.

I took pictures of everything after that I took all of it down having every intention of putting it back up in the safe room where only my family was allowed in no one had permission to go in. But then that is not even the safest place because I know that somehow this person has gained the trust of some of our guards. I might try to make mom do one of her speeches. Maybe try to lure out the person who turned Lucy. I push my phone in my back pocket as I searched threw her drawers in hopes of find a journal or something. All I found was an old shirt of mine that she must have snagged.

Without thinking I grabbed my old shirt bringing it to me nose to smell her scent it was wonderful all chocolaty and sweet. Groaning I take off my shirt and put this shirt on so I could be surrounded by her sweet smell all day and until her smell is gone from this shirt. "I promise Lucy I will get you back even if it's the last thing I do." I said quietly. "Nik come on we have to go!" Solange yelled from below. Sighing I grabbed one of her necklaces wanting to give it to Solange. She needed this as much as I need Lucy's smell to get me through the day.

When I reached the car everyone looked at me as if they were worried. "No guys I am not fine but the sooner I get her in my arms the better I will feel. If I know one thing though she is not going to be happy about my track record when it comes to girls so we will have to work on that. I miss her and I know when I get her back everything will be better. I love her." I tell them my voice sound confident and sure, because I am positive everything will be okay when I have her back and our threat is dealt with.

My phone started to ring and a picture of Nicole flashed on it for some unknown reason I just have a feeling she has everything to do with it. "Mom Nicole is our number one suspect right now. For some reason I just have a feeling that it is her." Mom smiles and says, "Oh she is a suspicious one I have had our people following her for some time now. Did you know that she made monthly visits to this place? I never understood why but if she is Lucy's Vampire Mother we have a mighty big problem on our hands."

"She better hope that she has nothing to do with this or else life might not have a pretty face anymore when I am done with her." I growled out venom dropping out of my mouth. "Alrighty then I suggest we find Lucy fast. Nik isn't looking so good over here." My mother laughed at me and my brother, Conner. Solange didn't say anything she just stared out the window a smile gracing her lips. It was a smile I haven't seen on her face is a long time. I reached over taking hold of her hand squeezing it for reassurance. "We'll get her back Sol."


End file.
